


swimming lessons for a mermaid

by engagedtomycat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuuves is gay as ever smh, finally i can contribute to lipsoul nation :D, no angst only fluff cuz fuck feels!!!, yes the mermaid trope AGAIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Jungeun is a professional swimmer that offers to teach Jinsol, a mermaid, how to swim.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, minor Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 174





	1. a fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by the webtoon swimming lessons for a mermaid since i’m an unoriginal bitch 😔  
> BUT. hope this still brings a smile to your face! (≧∀≦)

Jungeun loved to swim. Ever since she was little, she loved floating in the water and the serene feeling of being swept away by the gentle waves of the chlorinated pool water. Seeing how intense Jungeun’s love was for the public pool, her parents decided to sign her up for some swimming lessons with an experienced swimming instructor. Throughout the lessons, Jungeun realised just how much she adored being taught all types of breathing and swimming techniques by her stunningly pretty instructor. 

She was also very skilled in teaching too.

The instructor once brushed her hands against her sides while also teaching Jungeun the proper way to use a kickboard. Jungeun then felt an unfamiliar soft sensation from her back and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

_ Yep, very skilled, _ Jungeun thought .

Flash forward to her university life. Jungeun was an active member of the swim club and one of the best swimmers on the school team. She’s won countless of trophies from every swim meet she has ever participated in. She once even made it to the Nationals. That was the greatest achievement of her life. But she never felt that it was ever enough. She loved the taste of success, the blood pumping through her veins when her arm gets raised up and the announcer shouts her favourite sentence,  ** JUNGEUN KIM WINS FIRST PLACE** **!!! **

The crowd goes wild. The faces of her parents brimming with pride in the bleachers. It was an oh so very sweet moment of glory.

And because she loved winning, Jungeun strived to work her ass off during training. So here she was, in the empty university pool with her all-time best friend Jiwoo by her side.

“59.01!” Jiwoo presses the stopwatch.

“Argh!” Jungeun exhales out of exhaustion, “That’s even slower than my last lap...” she trailed off while taking off her goggles.

Jiwoo crouched down and hugged her own knees so she was at the same eye level as her shorter best friend.

“Maybe you’re just worn out? Remember yesterday at the gay bar when you got so drunk from just downing two shots of soju and nearly stripped yourself naked? And when I tried to intervene, you just wailed like a 5-year-old and shouted ’ _ You’re not the boss of me! I’m a big girl now! _ ’ while rolling on the dance floor? Not to mention the moment you started grinding on the coat rack near the restroom because you thought it was a person and it was too hilarious that I had to record it so I could blackmail you whenever I felt like it?”

Jungeun took off her swimming cap and sighed.

“You know that I like it better when you shut up?”

“But Sooyoung likes it when I’m loud though?” Jiwoo ponders loudly, feigning ignorance. Jungeun nose scrunches in disgust.

“Gross. I didn’t need to hear that.”

Jiwoo grinned, she loved it when Jungeun made funny faces. 

“But seriously though, you should give yourself a rest. It’s been 2 hours and you haven’t even eaten anything!” 

“I’m not hungry.” Jungeun argued as she leaned against the wall of the pool and crossed her arms.

A low growl resonated in the room and Jungeun cursed herself internally.

“Would you look at that?” Jiwoo announces in that darn booming voice. “The body never lies! We will help your stomach to be stuffed with the greasiest street foods of Seoul immediately!”

Jungeun raised an eyebrow. “We?”

Jiwoo tilted her head. “Yes,  _ we_. Sooyoung and I will be accompanying you for tonight’s dinner!”

Jungeun didn’t like the idea of that. Don’t get her wrong, she _loved_ Sooyoung. The woman had an amazing sense of humour and really knew how to lighten up the dullest atmospheres but when you put the taller girl with Jiwoo together... let’s just say that they act like no one else exists in this world except them. Jungeun still remembered the unforgettable moment of third-wheeling the couple last time. Sooyoung thought she was slick, rubbing her hand against Jiwoo’s thighs repeatedly under the table and thinking that no one would notice but Jungeun wasn’t blind. 

She wished she was though, after seeing that terribly indecent PDA that day.

Anyways, Jungeun was officially **SICK** of being a third-wheeler and she had a right to speak up on it since freedom of speech was a thing and yadda yadda yadda.

“That sounds nice Jiwoo, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt your time together with your girlfriend...” Jungeun reasoned, hoping Jiwoo would catch on. But Jungeun forgot that Jiwoo was a dolt sometimes.

“What? That’s nonsense! The more the merrier, and food tastes better when we’re all together!” Jiwoo tutted as she pinched the space between Jungeun’s furrowed eyebrows. Jungeun stared blankly at the girl crouching in front of her.

“H-How did you get those words to rhyme?”

“Aren’t I such a genius?” Jiwoo wiggled her eyebrows. Jungeun’s field of vision turn dark when Jiwoo tossed her towel on the swimmer’s head.

“ _Oof_.”

“Also, Sooyoung’s going to bring along her roommate  for tonight’s dinner so you wouldn’t feel too lonely!”

Jungeun whipped her head to face Jiwoo almost immediately.

“Are you setting me up with her?” Jungeun couldn’t help to suppress the accusation in her tone. Jiwoo frowned and crossed her arms.

“Of course not! Just think of this as a chance to meet a new friend...?” 

Jungeun raised an eyebrow. She’d like to believe Jiwoo, really, she  _ wants _ to. But when her best friend keeps dragging her to almost three blind dates a week this past month just so she could finally have a ‘double date’ with Sooyoung and her... let’s just say Jungeun didn’t want to even leave the campus anymore and insisted to stay cooped up in the dorms right after classes ended.

Jiwoo tugged on the sleeve of her sweater to check the time and gasped loudly when she realised it was already this late.

“Sorry Jungie, but I have an assignment that I really need to hand in to my professor before midnight so I’ll go on first!” Jiwoo explained at the speed of light. She gathered all her stuff on the deck chairs beside the swimming pool and shoved them into her backpack and dashed towards the door before shouting back at Jungeun, “ _Make sure you leave your schedule open tonight! Bye!_ ” and left Jungeun alone with her thoughts.

_ I don’t even have a choice to reject her offer? How typical of Jiwoo. _

“Bye...” she says to no one in particular. Jungeun grunts, far too tired to climb out of the pool. Somehow she managed to with the leftover strength in her swimmer legs  and started drying off her hair in the process as she made her way to the white deck chairs and plopped down on the nearest one.

Jungeun lets her eyes roam the vast space, still amazed of how quiet this part of the building was despite the bustling noises outside, full of endless chatter and roars of laughter. She had always wanted to ask the contractor how thick were the walls built.

But Jungeun wasn’t complaining. She loved the quiet atmosphere sometimes. It really helped her in organising her own thoughts that became frazzled after a whole day of classes. But her night after this was anything but quiet now that she had another playdate with her Jiwoo and her girlfriend. And also some random girl that happened to be Sooyoung’s roommate. Could things get anymore worser today?

  
  


Jinsol didn’t mean to sneak into the building where the swimming pool was located but she couldn’t help it. She had longed to swim since she was young. But her parents didn’t expect that she would be born with a weak tail that was unable to let her control her movements in the water. Even after turning into a toddler, she hadn’t left the seabed in the ocean whereas all her siblings were swerving through each coral and other fishes. It also didn’t help when other mermaids gave her a look of disapproval whenever they swim by her as she built sandcastles with the sea cucumbers. 

She always felt as if she didn’t belong in the ocean, as if there was no place for her here.

But one day her sisters, bless them, suggested an offer to her after watching her trying to move her tail but failing countless of times.

“Would you like to be a human for a while?”

Jinsol didn’t even know it was possible for a mermaid to have legs. But then her sisters explained that there was a deep sea creature that possessed witch-like powers and was known as the ‘Knockoff Ursula’ where they lived.

“Why is her name so weird?”

“Oh, it’s because the writer had the creativity of a shrew and couldn’t give her a decent name!”

So Jinsol travelled along with her sisters to meet Knockoff Ursula so they could work out a deal in exchange for a pair of human legs.

“I can’t give this kid human legs.” the Knockoff Ursula spoke with a coldness that sent shivers down Jinsol’s spine. Her eyes were menacing and she had the aura of every Disney villain, with the exception of being pretty for once and not an old hag.

“Why not? We have the money right here!” one of Jinsol’s older sisters spoke out, clutching the heavy treasure chest filled with all kinds of priceless items from stashes of gold coins to huge, shiny pearls. Knockoff Ursula shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

“It’s not about whether you can afford it or not.”

Knockoff Ursula pointed her index finger to Jinsol. “She’s too young and way too senseless. Who knows what she might do with such an advanced piece of technology?”

Jinsol kept her head down. She didn’t know what to say so she could convince the intimidating lady in front of her. But her older sisters weren’t done yet.

“She almost got into an accident due to her unskillful swimming moves though! So if you’ll allow her to gain human legs, she’d get to live with her father on land and move more freely...”

Knockoff Ursula was still unconvinced. 

“I get the situation. But it’s still a no.”

Jinsol wanted to cry. Was there really no hope for a mermaid like her to experience a normal life?

“But...”

Everyone in the room had their ears perked up, Jinsol included. Knockoff Ursula glanced at all the women with long blonde hair draped on their bodies and smirked. “I can give her an incomplete set of legs though. She could walk on land and also return to the ocean whenever she feels like it.” 

“It’s a deal!” Jinsol and her sisters were relieved. Finally, their beloved little sister could move around however she likes.

“It comes at an extra expense, however...” 

Jinsol’s sisters didn’t mind. They didn’t mind at all.

“Just name your price!”

Knockoff Ursula smiled menacingly.  


“Well...”

  
  


Jinsol couldn’t stop her overflowing tears. If she knew that her older sisters had to sacrifice their precious locks of hair, then Jinsol wouldn’t have been so selfish. Her sisters on the other hand, had a difference in response. 

“It’s alright Jindori! We’re more than relieved that our hair could be of use so you can finally walk!” 

“B-But—“ Jinsol hiccupped, struggling to let her words escape her lips. It kept getting choked in her throat, almost as if there was a barbed wire around her neck.

“Don’t worry about us and focus of practicing walking with Papa, promise?” Jinsol’s mom didn’t have any trace of regret on her face. Only genuine happiness. Jinsol nodded and refused to let more tears fall from her eyes.

“Good girl.” She received a light peck on the crown of her head and waved goodbye to her family in the ocean. It was going to be hard to live without her supportive family but Jinsol wanted to believe that she was capable of being independent. 

A new life awaited her with her new human legs. Just what did the future have in store for her?

  
  


Not much really. She still couldn’t swim and was just living as a normal uni studentand was currently studying for her mathematics degree. She considered marine biology but she feared that it would let her become too attached to the ocean. And she can’t return to the ocean after all these years with still no knowledge of swimming. Just imagining the disappointment on her sisters and mom’s face made Jinsol feel dreadful. 

But here she was. Just staring at her reflection in the swimming pool. Like a loser who sucked at swimming. Man, was her life _depressing_! Jinsol dusted off her lap and stood up, preparing to leave the swimming pool so she could get ready and join the dinner her roommate, Sooyoung, had invited her to. No point in complaining without action, right?

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jinsol’s whole body freezed at the foreign voice.

Why didn’t she check if there was a person here before coming in???  _ Stupid _ !

“I’m sorry but I didn’t know there was someone here—“ At the wrong moment, Jinsol’s left foot slipped as she got up to explain and she just couldn’t regain her balance.

She was going to fall in the water. 

Her secret that she’s been trying so hard to keep was about to be revealed in just a matter of seconds!

“ _Wait_ — Oh man.” Jungeun stripped herself off her casual clothes and dived head first into the pool where the dark-haired girl fell into by accident. She really should’ve thought twice before coming up on a stranger unannounced. What if that girl drowns because of her??? Jungeun didn’t have her goggles on and the chlorinated pool water stung her eyes more than ever. But she forced herself to keep those eyeballs open so she could save the dark-haired girl. Jungeun spotted the girl but weirdly, her hair wasn’t a black shade anymore. It suddenly turned... blonde?

Was her eyes betraying her? Was this the same girl?

And when Jungeun observed closely, a mermaid tail was in place of where her legs should have been. It was full of scales with different shades of blue... how on earth was this possible? 

Jungeun almost gaped at the mythical creature before her while they both stared each at other in silence. She was amazed but more than that, beyond confused.

Just what did she get herself into?


	2. god and his goddamn plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update hurrah!!! i wrote this at 3 am and was so sleepy while writing this... HOPE you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe leave some reviews hehe (ᗒᗨᗕ)

After the whole ordeal, Jungeun decided it was appropriate to invite the girl that nearly drowned in the swimming pool into her room so she could warm up at least.

“Here.” Jungeun lent a mug filled with milk coffee to the girl sitting on the edge of her bed with a towel wrapped around her body, even though she was already clad in a few layers of clothing. Jinsol receives the heartfelt gesture with gratitude and mumbles a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’ in response. 

Jungeun just hums and sips her hot chocolate as she sat on the armchair and stayed silent. Jinsol also followed suit. She couldn’t utter a word. They knew that the atmosphere was so painfully awkward but could you blame them?

One had her secret exposed after struggling to hide it for several years while the other one just experienced the most unbelievable sight her eyes had ever seen.

For now, Jungeun tried to calm her whirlpool of emotions. She just saved a girl that had a... tail? From drowning? She had so many questions that she itched to ask but the girl who had her head down must’ve felt more distraught. Jungeun didn’t want her to become more unhappy than she already was so she settled for waiting patiently until the mysterious girl felt comfortable to say anything...

Jinsol sighed and swallowed her shame. She had to come clean before this became more of an uncontrollable issue. 

“Jungeun.” 

Her name that was spoken so coldly made Jungeun jump out of her skin. The mysterious girl knew her name?

“Y-Yes?” Jungeun glanced at the girl and gulped. Her facial features stunned Jungeun. Her doll-like complex, how her round eyes sparkled brighter than all the stars in the night sky and those slightly pouty lips.

She.

Was.

So.

Pretty.

Jungeun wondered why she hasn’t stumbled upon the girl anywhere on campus.

“It’s as you’ve seen. I know it’s hard to believe but,” Jinsol gripped her mug more tightly and braced herself for the reaction she was about to receive when these words are about to come out from her lips.

“I’m a mermaid.”

Jinsol shut her eyes tightly in fear of the disgust of Jungeun’s face or her hurtful remarks or—

“Oh. Uh. Alright.”

Huh? Jinsol opened an eye and saw Jungeun sitting on the armchair comfortably with no signs of leaving in a fit of anger or anything. Was she not surprised? Jinsol was intrigued by the lack of response Jungeun gave, like it was an everyday thing to see a mermaid before your eyes.

Jungeun in her mind unbeknownst to Jinsol, however.

_Holy shit so my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me what the actual fuck there’s a real life mermaid in front of her and she just saved a mermaid from drowning??? Wait weren’t mermaids supposed to be like, god-level at swimming? This wasn’t adding up but oh my god she’s a mermaid. Mermaids are real!!!_

“So this isn’t doesn’t come as a shock for you? Like, at all?” Jinsol placed her coffee on the dressing table and stood up from the bed and approached Jungeun closely. She let her knees fall to the ground and gripped each side of the armchair and stared up into Jungeun’s confused brown orbs. She wanted to know the professional swimmer’s thoughts.

Jungeun almost yelped in surprise. A gorgeous woman’s presence being so excruciatingly close to her was almost suffocating.

“I-I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t slightly,“ Who was she kidding. She hasn’t been this surprised ever since someone told her that tomatoes were fruits. Jungeun tried to rephrase her words, “—very shocked.”

Jungeun’s eyes dart towards all the spaces in the room except Jinsol’s curious gaze. “I’m still a bit shaken up... and I don’t think we’ve met before?”

“Ah. I forgot to introduce myself!” Jinsol retreated and Jungeun could breathe again.

“My name is Jinsol and I study applied math.” 

“Oh, well I’m—“

“Jungeun.”

The younger girl was slack-jawed for the second time.

“I know your name because I’ve been going to all your swim meets. You’re not a stranger. Well, at least to me.”

Jungeun kept getting surprise after surprise. First, she meets a pretty mermaid and now she finds out said mermaid had her sights on her? 

Was she in a film? 

Jungeun figured it would be better to respond the sudden statement by brushing off Jinsol as a fan.

“Oh, so you’re like my number one supporter then, haha?” Jungeun has never wanted to punch herself in the gut so much than this moment? _What’s the ‘haha’ for you total idiot?_

Jinsol chuckled, a tinge of sadness colouring her tone and shook her head. “The opposite actually. If anything, I was _supeeeeeeer_ jealous of you.”

Jungeun coughed harshly. That was an answer she definitely did not expect. Jinsol rushed over to ease Jungeun’s sudden coughing fit by rubbing circles on the younger girl’s back. Jungeun halted Jinsol from relieving her anymore by holding out her palm to indicate that she was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!”

Jinsol hesitated. “You don’t exactly look like it.” Her eyebrows curved upwards and Jungeun found it adorable. 

_Wait stop that!_ She quickly made the sudden thought disapper.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Jungeun insists.

Jinsol glanced at her worriedly for the last time and sat back on the bed. “If you say so...” Jinsol reached for her cup of coffee and sipped it for a few times and placed it on her lap.

“I was jealous of your insanely good swimming skills.” Jinsol confessed. That made Jungeun intrigued because did a freaking mermaid just said she was jealous of how good she was at swimming?

“But aren’t you like... a—“

“I’m a mermaid that can’t swim.” Jinsol says sadly, her shoulders drooping.

Oh. Now everything makes sense. How Jinsol earlier didn’t move an inch when she just sat on the pool floor and reached out her arms for Jungeun to carry her to the surface.

“My tail’s strength wasn’t very good since birth actually and every time I tried to swim in the ocean, cramps that hurt like **hell** would attack my body.” Jinsol explained her situation in detail. Jungeun listened attentively with a few ‘ _oohs_ ’ and ‘ _aahs_ ’ escaping her lips.

“My family decided that my conditions were unfit to continue living in the ocean and well... that’s how I ended up here!”

Jungeun saw the hollowness of Jinsol’s eyes and felt her heart tore into bits and pieces. She didn’t know who Jinsol tried to fool with that fake cheery tone but not her, definitely. Leaving her family at such a young age must’ve hurt her so fucking much.

“...You miss your family?”

“Every single day. God, you have no idea how desperately I longed to see them and touch their faces.”

A stray tear rolled down Jinsol’s cheek and Jungeun stood up instinctively and slid onto the edge of the bed so she could comfort the older girl. 

“And it’s not like they can use phones in the ocean! Maybe I wouldn’t be suffering so much if Apple invented water-resistant phones and I could FaceTime them whenever I wanted but nooooo~!” Jinsol exclaimed as she rambled, “They decided to design bendable phones which weren’t even bendable!”

Jungeun nodded and hummed repeatedly.

“Yep, I understand you.” She didn’t understand shit.

Jinsol sniffled and seconds later, a trail of liquid escaped her nose. Jungeun almost spat out her hot chocolate. The older girl then smiled sheepishly at Jungeun.

“Thanks for listening to my worries, Jungeun-ssi.”

Quickly grabbing handfuls of tissues from the tissuebox on the table, Jungeun placed them in Jinsoul’s hands.

“Oh, yeah! Sure!” _Please blow your nose quickly before I die from laughter._

Jinsol blew her runny nose with the tissues Jungeun ever so nicely gave to her. The younger girl sighed in relief. If she had cracked up, she might’ve awoken an inner demon in Jinsol. Probably. She was a mermaid after all.

“I mean, it’s alright now that I can live on land with these human legs but the ocean’s calling for me Jungeun!” Jinsol turned her head around and stared at the balcony, the sky turning into hues of purple and pink. It was already dusk.

“I just wished that I could swim.” The wistful smile again. Jungeun wanted to do something for Jinsol so the older girl could at least feel more bright. And that’s when it hit her. 

She could teach Jinsol how to swim. She’s taught other people before (although none of them were a mermaid) so she thinks that this could work.

“Would you like me to train you on your swimming skills, Jinsol?” 

The older girl’s ears perked up at the attractive suggestion. Her eyes lit up immediately and Jungeun spotted a flame in Jinsol’s puppy eyes.

“Really? You’re willing to teach me?” Jinsol asked with the giddiness of an elementary schooler and placed a hand over Jungeun’s own hand. Yep, freaking adorable.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jungeun shrugged her shoulders, “I train by myself in the evenings so I can make some time for you if I divide my time well.”

Jinsol wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s frame and whispered against her chest.

“ _Thank you. Really, thank you_.”

Jungeun’s too embarrassed to reciprocate the hug because everything is happening so fast. Pretty girl hugging her. That’s what her mind processed. She just mumbled a string of unintelligible words under her breath and hoped Jinsol understood.

“Oh! And could you please keep my identity a secret?” Jinsol pleaded as she clapped her hands together. “I’m not very keen on becoming a test subject for the scientists to do their research, you see.” Jinsol once dreamed she was on a table and dissected by multiple scientists.

It was a horrible dream.

Jungeun grinned reassuringly. “Your secret’s safe with me. I promise.”

They both sat in silence, the comfortable one instead. Jungeun suddenly felt an awakening from lesbian jesus reminding her to do something.

_Dinner date tonight with Sooyoung and her roommate!!!_

Well, shit. Jungeun rose from her bed and checked for any notifications on her phone.

**12 missed messages and 3 missed calls**

Jungeun had to leave. But she didn’t want to part from Jinsol yet. Ugh, she’s never felt so conflicted before.

“Is something wrong, Jungeun?” Jinsol voiced her concern.

“Sorry, but I totally forgot that I was gonna eat out tonight with my friend and her girlfriend!” Jungeun said as she picked any decent clothing from her wardrobe. Jinsol gasped loudly and Jungeun was puzzled by the older’s reaction.

“I’m eating dinner with my roommate! I almost forgot, shit.”

“We’re like two peas in a pod.” Jungeun commented as she touched up her make up in the mirror, puckering her lips after her lipstick was evenly applied.

“But even if I ran back to my dorm now, I wouldn’t make it in time!” Jinsol panicked.

A black hoodie was flying midair before it shortly landed on the older girl’s lap. Jinsol stared at Jungeun in disbelief.

“That hoodie’s kinda big on me so I think it’ll fit you perfectly. Let’s just leave together and run as fast as Usain Bolt-sunbaenim, thoughts?”

Jinsol nodded as she wore Jungeun’s very nice-smelling and comfy hoodie.

“Let’s make South Korea proud.”

  
  


Half an hour passed by and Jinsol was already drenched in sweat and let out short gasps of breaths, struggling to breathe clean air of oxygen. Jungeun wasn’t as affected as Jinsol though. Jungeun’s stamina surprised the older girl and she silently wondered what kind of training the girl underwent during swimming practice.

“So... I’m meeting up at the restaurant just ahead of the train station.” Jungeun says and Jinsol covers her mouth with her hand.

“Me too...”

_Huh. What are the odds?_

Jungeun walked alongside Jinsol as their hands brushed against each other. Jungeun didn’t really notice this earlier but now she can see that Jinsol was slightly taller than her. And she looked way too good in her own hoodie. She could probably wear tattered clothing and people could mistake her for a model. Unfair.

“What’s your friend like?” Jinsol side-glanced at Jungeun and the younger girl smiles. 

“She’s my childhood friend actually.” Jungeun starts to reminisce, “She’s like a walking ray of sunshine if I had to describe her in one sentence... her million dollar smile helped me a lot when I was down in the dumps before... even if she’s like the most _annoying_ person I’ve ever met.” Jungeun chuckled softly.

Jinsol smiles fondly at the younger girl’s description of the friend she had.

“She sounds like a lovely person.”

“Of course she is. She’s my best friend!”

When they both reached the entrance of the restaurant, Jungeun pushed the door so Jinsol could enter first.

_Chivalry’s not dead yet, Jinsol makes a mental note._

“What about your roommate?” Jungeun inquires and Jinsol wonders how she should say what her roommate was like.

“We’re the same age... and about the same height. She’s great at cooking and what else?” Jinsol touched her chin and pondered, “Oh yeah! She has a girlfriend named Jiwoo.”

Jungeun’s eyeballs almost bulged out from her sockets.

“Jiwoo?!”

“Jungie! Eh?” A loud familiar voice calling out her name from a table at the further end. It was Jiwoo with Sooyoung sitting by her side. The couple was genuinely surprised.

Jungeun looked at Jinsol’s expression beside her and was genuinely surprised too.

“... Sooyoung?”

This has got to be a joke. God was playing with her life like it was some fucking game like Episode.

“Jinsol, you’ve met Jungeun before? Wait. She’s wearing your favorite hoodie...” Jiwoo asks, her eyes full of curiosity. Sooyoung also wanted the details as her eyes screamed _**spill**_.

Jinsol was speechless because what were the odds of her saviour being acquainted with her roommate?

Jungeun didn’t know what to do with this information. That the blind date Jiwoo spoke of and she was so reluctant to meet was the same girl she was already smitten for at first sight.

_Well colour me surprise, Jungeun deadpans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found out that tomatoes weren’t vegetables when i was 10 and my world hasn’t been the same ever since... :c  
> let’s follow each other on  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/tiredorbit) and chat with me in  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tiredorbit) :D


	3. commence plan teach a mermaid how to swim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update hurrah! but i just found out i have repeat another year of highschool cuz of the pandemic so 😭

As soon as Jungeun reached her dorm from dinner, she immediately entered her bedroom without taking off her makeup and leaped onto her single sized bed. She was exhausted from the campus couple’s drunken antics and carrying a grown woman (Jiwoo) on her back all the way to her dorm. Just thinking about it made her feel a headache coming up...

  
  


_A few hours earlier_

“So are you going to keep us hanging or...?” Sooyoung pointed her fork between Jungeun and Jinsol. This was bad, like.

Really bad. 

If they slip up on even one word, then the consequences wouldn’t be pretty. It’s not like Jungeun can say nonchalantly that she saved Jinsol from drowning in the pool earlier because she was a mermaid that couldn’t swim! And by the worried expression Jinsol had, Jungeun can pretty much guess that even Sooyoung, her roommate, doesn’t even know about her secret.

‘ _What should I say?_ ’ Jungeun anxiously thought. The younger girl felt an arm suddenly creeping on her shoulder and before she knew it, Jinsol shortened the distance between them.

“We’re swimming besties!” Jinsol bursted out while grinning from ear to ear. Jungeun was at a loss of words. Jinsol smiles at Jungeun and mouthed _play along._

“...You guys swim together?” Sooyoung scratched her head in confusion. Jiwoo’s eyebrows were knitted together.

“Then why haven’t I seen you around the pool?” The girl with slightly messy bangs had a suspicious look and got up from her seat to get a closer look at Jinsol. The older girl became more nervous when Jiwoo literally invaded her personal space and inches closer to her face. What if Jiwoo caught onto her fake act and her identity as a mermaid would be outed?

Jiwoo continued to glare with hawk-like eyes at Jinsol and in a split second, she broke out into the largest grin.

“Ahahahaha, were you surprised?!” Jiwoo giggled and shortly after, Sooyoung laughed out loud too. The couple just kept guffawing until tears spilt out from the corner of their eyes.

Jinsol stood there, dumbfounded. Jiwoo then started showering her with compliments while pinching the older’s cheeks. 

“ _Prwetty.. you..._!”

“Oh no.” Jungeun mutters. She spots on the table a few bottles of soju already empty and put two and two together. Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo by her shoulders and groans loudly when she smells the stench of alcohol practically smothering her best friend. Just how many shots of soju did they drink before Jinsol and her arrived?

“Jiwoo? Jiwoo!”

The girl in her grip hiccups. “ _Yesssshh_?”

Her face was so red. “Jesus... can you tell me how much you drank?”

The girl shows two fingers while grinning proudly. “Two bottles! Ehehehe...”

“Oh my god, they’re totally wasted.” Jungeun shakes her head in disapproval and makes her best friend sit back down on her seat. Jinsol just keeps on looking as Jungeun gathered all the remaining bottles of soju and placed it on the next table. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were clearly upset and made booing noises.

“You’re no fun Jungie!”

“No fun!”

Jungeun glares at the completely irresponsible pairing and asks for a waiter to serve their table two glasses of plain water. Jinsol gets tugged by the sleeve as Jungeun urges her to sit beside her, opposing the drunk couple. When the water arrives, Jungeun slams the glasses in front of both Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

“Drink this and sober yourselves.”

“Party-pooper.” Jiwoo grumbles but she obediently follows Jungeun’s orders and downs the whole liquid in one sitting. Sooyoung cheers her on like the supportive girlfriend she was and flails her arms around in the air.

“THAT’S MY GURLFWEND THERE!!!” Sooyoung shouts which attracts the attention of other customers. Jungeun has had enough. She drags the couple by their collars like they were corpses to the restroom so they could freshen up.

“And don’t come out of there until you can think straight!”

“But we’re as straight as a circle...” Jiwoo slurs. Sooyoung stood behind the sink and kept praising her reflection in the mirror.

Jungeun slams the door behind them. She takes a deep breath in and composes herself. 

_Just focus on Jinsol for now._

When she returns back to her seat, she sees Jinsol waiting anxiously without even touching her food. 

“Why haven’t you eaten yet?”

Jinsol almost jumped out of her seat at the sound of Jungeun’s tired voice.

“Are they alright???” Jinsol asks worriedly.

Jungeun starts cutting and grilling the uncooked meat and responds nonchalantly, “This happens all the time when I have dinner with them so don’t fret over it. I’m just glad that your identity wasn’t revealed yet.”

Jinsol opens her mouth and slowly closes it. She sighs and helps Jungeun with the grilling since it’s not fair that the younger girl was doing all the work.

“Yeah, I’m relieved as well.” 

Jungeun side-eyed the girl next to her silently cutting strips of meat and slyly smirks when she was reminded of the situation earlier.

“So uhh... swimming buddies?” Jungeun spoke in a tone that Jinsol didn’t like. She was teasing the mermaid.

“And what about it?” Jinsol questions without trying to sound bothered and sliced through the meat with a newfound passion.

“Last time I checked, you couldn’t swim though?” Jungeun put down her tongs and rested her hand against her cheek so she could stare at the mermaid. 

Jinsol stops grilling and glares at Jungeun who was obviously having too much fun playing around with her.

“You said you were going to teach me!!” Jinsol huffs and punches Jungeun playfully lightly on her shoulder.

“I will teach you,” Jungeun spoke, a serious expression replacing the playful one from earlier, “I promised already didn’t I? So you could return to the ocean.”

Jinsol is caught by surprise. She didn’t know Jungeun could change expressions so quickly. Instead of speaking, Jinsol nods slightly. Jungeun’s eyes crinkled into half-crescents and continued grilling the meat while humming happily. The older girl doesn’t meet Jungeun’s gaze for a while after... that. Her heart is pounding for some odd reason. She doesn’t let it affect her too deeply because she might be having a cold or something. 

_Oh yeah before I forget,_ Jinsol thinks.

She fishes out her phone from her pockets and shoves it in Jungeun’s face without any context.

“Whoaaa—? W-What is it?” Jungeun abruptly stops eating the wrap she was about to indulge in. 

“Your number. I wanna save it in my contacts.”

Jungeun eyes the mermaid for a second and slowly takes the phone from her hold. She types away and returns it without much hassle.

“Here. Let me save your number too.” Jungeun exchanges phones and Jinsol happily complies. A small grin creeps up on her face as she saves Jungeun’s contact number. 

“Here!” Jinsol shows off what she saved Jungeun’s number as.

 **my swimming instructor** ❤️

Jungeun gulps, and doesn’t let the red heart get to her head. Jinsol probably didn’t imply anything by that.

“What’d you save me as? Show me!” Jinsol retrieves the younger’s phone and frowns immediately when she sees a very old-fashioned and plain **Jinsol** on the white screen.

“You are so boring,” Jinsol shoves the device back into Jungeun’s face, “Change it! I want more words!”

Jungeun sighs as she types again while Jinsol looks over her shoulder. The older whines when the screen shows the words **Jinsol-ssi.**

“Just give me that!” Jinsol grumbles, typing furiously on Jungeun’s phone and returns it back to the younger girl in seconds.

 **my skilled swimmer** 💙

Jungeun stares at the screen, then at Jinsol, then the screen again. Jinsol tries not to notice Jungeun’s face that has _really_? written all over her face. She distracts herself by consuming more wraps that kept melting deliciously in her mouth. Jungeun chuckles softly when she hears satisfied sounds from Jinsol’s lips. The older girl was such a sucker for delicious stuff, just like her best friend.

And speaking of the devil...

“What the fuck.” Jungeun’s jaw drops when she spots the couple coming out of the restroom stumbling over the tables on their way out. Her eyes became wider when she notices Jiwoo’s neck, bruised with purple marks. She doesn’t waste a second longer and stomps towards them. She drapes the latter’s coat over Jiwoo which elicits an angry growl from Sooyoung.

“Don’t cover her up.” 

Jungeun shoots a glare at the drunk woman, “Are you insane?! People are going to think she got beat up if she doesn’t cover herself!!!”

“ _But I already went through the effort of marking herrrrrr..._ _let people know she’s mineeee!_ ” Sooyoung wraps her arms around Jiwoo’s waist and nuzzles her nose against the younger’s head. Jiwoo doesn’t reject the gesture and instead purrs with satisfaction.

Jungeun is never going to go out with these two ever again.

“I’m bringing you guys back to campus because dinner’s over! You freaking animals...” The couple groans yet again.

Jinsol, who had only realised what had happened (she was too immersed with eating) rushed up to the couple where they were being told off by a very pissed-off Jungeun.

“Jinsol, we’re going back to the dorms.”

“Already?” Jinsol didn’t even get to finish her meal.

“I’ll treat you to another meal sometime so help me with these two buffoons since they obviously can’t walk properly.”

Jinsol agrees without any complaint because who doesn’t want free food? She drapes Sooyoung’s arm around her and drags her out of the place while Jungeun gives Jiwoo a piggyback. Luckily, the drunken couple didn’t put up much of a fight and they arrived at campus within minutes after getting a cab.

“God, you’re heavy Sooyoung,” Jinsol mumbles under her breath. The woman just stretches at the sound of her name being called and smacks her lips from the soju taste in her mouth. 

“Jinsol. I wanna _puke_.”

The girl in question is very alarmed because she can’t have her roommate throw up on her while she’s wearing Jungeun’s favourite(?) hoodie! She turns back and is relieved to see Jungeun holding Jiwoo comfortably behind her back. Looks like the athlete didn’t need any assistance anymore. Jinsol could bring back Sooyoung to their dorm then.

“Jungeun, I’m going to go on ahead,” Jinsol points to the drunk girl in her hold, “I think she needs to puke.”

Jungeun nods and waves goodbye. Once Jinsoul was out of her sight, Jungeun sighs because Jiwoo’s dorm is two blocks away from her’s. That means twice the usual distance than she always walks.

 _I am **never** going out for dinner with them,_ Jungeun reminds herself for the second time tonight.

  
  
  


When Jungeun feels like drifting off to sleep, a notification from Messenger appears from her phone. Confused, she slides her finger across her lockscreen to read the text. She immediately gets up from her sleeping posture and sits cross-legged on her bed.

 **[my skilled swimmer 💙]:** Hi Jungeun, are you back from dropping Jiwoo off yet?

Jungeun scoffs at the contact number Jinsol demanded to be saved as. She wasn’t as mature as she looked.

 **[my skilled instructor ❤️]:** Yea... and I think my back’s about to collapse from carrying her ಥ_ಥ

 **[my skilled swimmer 💙]:** no kidding... i thought my legs were about to pass out back then for real!!! (T⌓T) (⋟﹏⋞) (;﹏;)

Jungeun chuckles from the excessive use of emoticons Jinsol liked to use.

 **[my skilled swimmer** 💙 **]:** hey, can we start those swimming lessons tomorrow? pretty please?

 **[my skilled swimmer** 💙 **]:** sure. come to the pool at 6 and bring whatever you need

Jungeun stares at the screen and wonders what was taking Jinsol so long to reply. Did she fall asleep already? Jungeun almost throws her phone after she sees **[my skilled swimmer 💙 is calling...]**

Jungeun hesitates for a second, and picks up.

“Hi?”

“ _Hey, I just wanted to hear your voice_.”

Jinsol sounds impossibly soft from the receiver and it takes all her inner strength to not swoon.

“...You’re ridiculous. Go to sleep.”

“ _Hehe. I just can’t wait for tomorrow... I’m like so excited and— oh! Your hoodie—_ “ 

“Just return it whenever you want. I don’t need it for the time being so don’t worry.”

“ _Oh, right... Well, goodnight and sleep tight, Jungeun!”_

“Goodnight.”

The line goes dead. Jungeun stares at the call log and rolls around on her bed, smiling like an idiot. She eventually falls asleep as her last thoughts were Jinsol with her mermaid tail and blonde hair swimming in the ocean freely with the happiest smile on her face.  
  


Jungeun isn’t surprised to see 20 notifications from Jiwoo first thing in the morning.

 **[lesbian jesus]:** JUNGIE!! WHY DID SOOYOUNG GIVE ME SO MANY HICKEYS??? I CAN’T GO OUT IN PUBLIC ANYMORE.. (ｉДｉ） 

**[hula danceu]:** serves you right for getting wasted. u hoe

Jungeun gets prepared for her classes for today and is reminded of her swimming lessons with Jinsol later this evening. Mermaid Jinsol, to be specific.

She’s going to need more (mental) preparation.  
  


As usual, the pool on weekdays was empty. No one except her was keen on doing self-training everyday and it turned out to be convenient since this earned a chance for her to teach Jinsol how to swim. For now, she’s waiting for the older girl to arrive. Jungeun specifically told Jinsol to wear a normal bathing suit and some equipment necessary. What she didn’t expect however, was the girl to be wearing a complete diving set with an oxygen tank and a snorkel. Jungeun stares, unable to physically say anything and notices the long object made out of foam in her hold. _The hell did she bring a pool noodle for—_

“I’M READY TO SWIM, JUNGEUN— NO, WAIT I WAS BORN READY LET’S DO THIS!!!” Jinsol shouts at the top of her lungs while having that stupid, attractive grin plastered on her pretty face.

Jungeun thinks that today’s lesson is going to end later than she initially planned.

  
  


It was a relief that Jungeun had an extra swimsuit, so Jinsol could change into those than remain in a complete diving set. Jungeun silently watched the girl use the stairs by the pool. The roots of her hair slowly changed colour once she entered the water and when the water level reached her abdomen, she had become totally blonde. Even her legs had magically dissolved, only a scaly blue tail remained.

Jungeun doesn’t think she can get used to this.

Jinsol was about to ask her instructor about what type of practices she should start with but Jungeun kept staring blatantly at her. Specifically, her hair.

“Does this hair colour look weird on me?” Jinsol asks curiously while twirling a few strands of her golden locks.

“No!” Jungeun was quick to react because she didn’t want to think that the mermaid thought she was weird or anything, “It looks really well with your face since, uh—“

“Since...?” Jinsol patiently waited for Jungeun’s sentence to finish.

“... since you’re quite pale! Yes! I meant to say that, ahaha...” Jungeun weakly laughs. She almost blurted out that blonde looks good with Jinsol since she’s so beautiful... what was she thinking???

“I get that a lot,” Jinsol says and leans against the pool wall, “So, which hair colour suits me better? Dark or blonde?”

Why was Jinsol asking her such a question when they should be practicing? This was completely irrelevant!

“This isn’t related to training.” Jungeun retaliated. Jinsol had that cute pout again on her face.

“Just answer! I wanna know what you think.” 

_So persistent_. Jungeun doesn’t think about it too long and replies, “Both! You suit both colours now let’s get practicing!”

Jungeun waded through the pool until she reached the end. Jinsol stares at her perfect figure of a swimmer and the slight red on her cheeks and mumbles under her breath, “ _She’s so shy. Cute_.” 

“I think we should start off by checking how well your tail moves.” Jungeun says to the mermaid.

“O-Okay!” Jinsol clenches her fist.

When Jinsol fidgets around, the younger girl realises that she might be having difficulty with spontaneously moving her tail. 

“... Would you like to use a kickboard?” Jungeun holds up the object for Jinsol to clearly see it, “Hold the kickboard like this...” Jungeun positions her body in water and kicks her legs lightly while propelling forward, “... And move forward using your tail! It’ll be easier!”

Jinsol feels like she could do it. Jungeun already demonstrated so it’s nothing to be nervous of.

 _‘Deep breaths Jinsol.’_ the mermaid composes herself. She takes the kickboard from Jungeun’s hands and begins to swim.

 _‘Move forward!’_ Jinsol urges her tail and feels ecstatic when she could move one centimetre from her original spot.

“I did it, Jungeun!” Jinsol cheers loudly. The mermaid felt proud of her efforts and it was motivating her to do more.

“Great start! Can you do it without the kickboard now?” Jungeun asks excitedly. The older girl nods enthusiastically.

“I think I can! I feel more confident now!”

Jungeun feels her heart becoming full from seeing the joy on Jinsol’s face. If she keeps this up, surely the mermaid could swim properly in just a few weeks!

“Alright, then try putting some power in you tail and swim!” Jungeun shouts.

Jinsol lifts her head up and stretches her arms backwards and tries to propel forward. She feels herself moving but more to the bottom of the pool. In just a few seconds, she’s flat on the floor like a flatfish. 

“Uh-oh, I think I spoke too soon.”

Jungeun dives into the water to bring the older girl back to the surface of the pool by holding her arm. Jinsol seems less happier than she was before when Jungeun inspects the mermaid’s face.

“This is depressing...” Jinsol spoke solemnly.

“It’s okay!” Jungeun tries to lighten up the mood, “We can take it little by little!”

‘ _This is actually harder than I thought._ ’ Jungeun frowns. _I thought it would be easy but what I know doesn’t really apply to her since she’s a mermaid... what else should I teach her?_

As Jungeun tried to think up more ways to get Jinsol’s body to move like a proper mermaid in water, the blonde girl had dived into the pool again without Jungeun’s supervision. She begins to realise her tail slowly starting to hurt and wonders if it was okay for her to continue.

“It seems like your movements were a bit awkward while swimming—“ Jungeun turned her head to speak to Jinsol but the mermaid wasn’t by her side anymore. Jungeun was baffled. Did the mermaid go underwater so she could try to practice by herself?

Jungeun wears her goggles and dives back into the water. She spots the mermaid’s clenched fists by her sides and it finally hit her, what was holding Jinsol back from swimming properly all this time.

“Jinsol, do you not use your arms when you swim?” Jungeun questions the older girl during a short five minute break that she herself established.

“Ah... No...!” Jinsol wipes the water dripping down from her chin, “That’s how all mermaids swim when I was younger, and used my arms once but it felt really awkward and it just... didn’t work.” 

“I think you should use your arms.” Jungeun places her hands gently over Jinsoul’s arm and motions her movements in the water so the mermaid could understand.

“Put your hands like this and try to pull back the water.”

Jinsol kept nodding.

“You can stay up by kicking your tail, and go forward by moving your tail.” Jungeun explains with further detail. Jinsol was starting to become clueless.

“That sounds difficult...”

Jungeun shakes her head and pats Jinsol on the shoulder.

“It’s better to try it yourself than listening to me explain. Let’s give it a go, shall we?”

Jungeun intertwines her fingers with Jinsol’s slender ones to ensure that the mermaid could definitely do it.

“You can breath underwater so don’t worry about sinking and try to focus on moving forward, okay?”

Jinsol really appreciates Jungeun’s hard efforts so the mermaid could swim.

“Okay!” Jinsol feels positive that she can do it better this time. Once Jungeun let go of her hands, Jinsol did the arm motions like Jungeun demonstrated earlier and kicked her tail as hard as she could. She feels herself sinking but she was much faster than she was before! This could work out!

Jungeun had gone underwater to observe Jinsol’s movements and had to admit the mermaid was doing well. She had improved drastically this time than when she only used her tail.

‘ _Although I don’t know if she’s moving forwards or sideways..._ ’ Jungeun tries to figure out why Jinsol was swimming like a newborn foal trying to stand. ‘ _I think more training will help!_ ’

Jinsol was so focused on swimming faster that she didn’t realise the pain had taken its toll on her tail. She felt a throbbing pain jabbing her lower body and yelped loudly.

“ _Argh_!”

“Jinsol?! What’s wrong?” Jungeun immediately came to the mermaid’s aid and felt panic rising in her when she saw Jinsol’s dilating pupils and her furrowed eyebrows trying to hold in the pain.

“My t-tail... it hurts.”

Jungeun unconsciously bit her bottom lip, worried at Jinsol’s current wellbeing. Would the mermaid be able to swim soon if she keeps having sudden cramps every time they practice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going to happen to Jinsol now? 😱 also, HAVE YOU HEARD JINSOUL’S OST SHE SOUNDS SO GOOD 🥺🥺🥺


	4. troubles up ahead (especially for jungeun she dead bruh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if anyone’s been waiting for an update but if you did then here it is hehe!!(⊙ᗜ⊙)

Jinsol woke up with aching pains all over her body. From her shoulder to her legs, only the feelings of immense pain overlapped her thoughts.

_Ugh, I think I overdid yesterday’s training with Jungeun._

After she complained about her tail, Jungeun decided to stop the lessons for the day. The younger girl couldn’t bear to see Jinsol in so much pain even though this was for her own good.

“Let’s continue tomorrow, Jinsol. I don’t think you’re in the condition to continue swimming lessons.”

Jinsol initially wanted to object to Jungeun's statement, she wanted to prove that she could do better. But Jungeun’s tight grip on her shoulders made her think otherwise. 

_She must be really worried for me._

“Then, let’s continue tomorrow. I promise I’ll give it my best!” Jinsol held up a peace sign with her fingers which slightly eased Jungeun’s bundle of nerves. 

“Get some rest, Jinsol. I’ll see you tomorrow with a normal swimsuit _on_.”

Jinsol laughed heartily at Jungeun’s very not intimidating glare. “Will do, miss instructor!”

Back to the present, Jinsol could not move an inch. The only thing she could do was groan into her pillow about how much her joints hurt.

_Do I need to go see a doctor???_

“Why aren’t you up yet, Jinsol? I thought you had classes—“

Sooyoung opened the door to her roommate’s bedroom and almost sputtered at the sight of Jinsol’s position on her bed. It was as if someone threw a javelin in her ass.

“Jinsol… what on earth?” Sooyoung asked in disbelief. 

_Now how is she going to explain this situation?_ Jinsol thought to herself frowning. She knew right away from this morning that today was going to be a long day.

  
  


It was truly a miracle that Jinsol could even walk to her classes without a wheelchair. Sooyoung helped Jinsol by giving her a full massage therapy so her muscle aches could be soothed.

“I may not look like it but I have some experience! Just sit back and relax!”

Sooyoung shifted her whole weight onto Jinsol’s back and started rubbing circular motions on her roommate’s back. Jinsol had to admit that Sooyoung possessed some pretty skilled hands.

“Man, no wonder Jiwoo’s dating you cuz this feels so good— OWWWWW!!!” Jinsol’s ear-piercing screams were muffled by her pillow.

“Damn, you must be really stressed out these days!” Sooyoung tutted, applying more pressure on Jinsoul’s stiff shoulders. The mermaid was slapping the headboard repeatedly like in those WWE matches when the loser needs a timeout.

“I’m going to fucking _die—“_ Yet, another scream. 

Definitely a long day.

  
  


“So I’ll go on ahead! See you later Jinsol!” Sooyoung gave Jinsol’s back a friendly pat and zoomed towards the crowded hallway to jump into Jiwoo’s arms. Literally, her roommate straight out leaped onto the smaller and they both fell down with some of the university students walking over them. One guy that was clearly too caffeinated even stepped on the crazy couple.

Jinsol suddenly had so much respect for Jungeun who had been suffering from the lovebirds these past few months. While thinking of the swimmer, the girl in mind actually appeared in front of her seminar room, looking around anxiously. It puzzled Jinsol because Jungeun wasn’t in the Mathematics department.

“Hey Jungeun!” Jinsol walked up from behind the swimmer and it must have frightened her since she was clenching her shirt so tightly.

“God! You surprised me…” Jungeun made a show of slowing her heartbeat. _What a dramatic person,_ Jinsol smirked to herself.

“What are you doing here? Did you want to see me? What’s that in your hand?” Jinsol’s gaze fell on the object in Jungeun’s hand. It looked like some bottle of lotion.

Jungeun took Jinsol’s empty hand and placed the bottle in her hold.

“Here. Your muscles must be sore since you’ve only just started swimming yesterday and we practiced quite a lot.”

Jinsol was touched by Jungeun’s thoughtfulness, the younger girl was really looking out for her. The mermaid really doesn’t want to mess up today’s practice like yesterday.

“You’re a lifesaver! I rarely work out so I thought my soul ascended this morning but Sooyoung somehow managed to bring it back.” Jinsol should swing by the clinic to check if any of her bones were broken.

“Sooyoung gave you her massage therapy too, I assume.” Jungeun spoke, sympathy dripping from her words.

“No way,” Jinsol exclaimed and shook Jungeun by her shoulders, “You were a victim too?!”

“Biggest regret of my life. Dunno how I’m still alive till’ this day.”

“ _Same_.” Jinsol whispered.

Jungeun all but once realised that Jinsol’s arms were still on her shoulders and it wasn’t anything weird but she feels overly conscious by the skinship. She shrugs off the mermaid’s manicured hands off her shoulders and tries to laugh it off so Jinsol doesn't feel bad about it.

“Aha, so now that I already gave you this lotion,” Jungeun stepped back and twiddled her fingers, “Please use it before practice starts. Let’s do our best, okay?”

Jinsol held up the bottle of lotion against her cheek and beamed at Jungeun’s supportive words.

“I really promise to try harder this time!”

After exchanging farewells, Jinsol stared at Jungeun’s retreating back and felt some warmth in her cheeks. To think that the swimmer would go out of her way to deliver this bottle of lotion to her even though their departments were quite far from each other… 

_No, she’s just being nice! Don’t get any ideas Jinsol!_

But a little part of Jinsol silently wished that Jungeun had other _personal_ intentions than just helping the mermaid out.

  
  


“You know Jungie? I’ve been giving this some thought and I feel like I should tell you.” Jiwoo suddenly piped up after consuming her second serving of pasta at the cafeteria. Jungeun hasn’t even finished one plate. After they had finished their classes for the day, Jiwoo invited the swimmer to grab a bite on campus. If this was Jiwoo’s definition of a bite, then Jungeun didn’t want to know what Jiwoo’s full course meal looked like.

“Shoot.” Jungeun replied.

“Isn’t it weird that we pay money to see humans?” Jiwoo asks, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jungeun shrugged. “Are you talking about prostitution, the movies or airplane tickets?”

“Glasses, Jungeun.” Jiwoo deadpanned. The girl fishes out her thick-rimmed pair of glasses from her backpack and whined. “These stupid pair of glasses look so ugly on me! And not to mention expensive!”

Jungeun wasn’t exactly sure on what to respond to her friend’s sudden emotional outburst.

“... That’s why you’re wearing contact lenses?”

Jiwoo slammed her head on the table and groaned. “My eyes sting so much from wearing it everyday…”

“Then what’s the point of buying contact lenses?” Jungeun demanded an answer because Jiwoo was contradicting herself.

“Sooyoung doesn’t like girls who wear glasses!” Jiwoo cried while kicking Jungeun’s shins under the table.

“First of all, that hurts.” Jungeun retaliated Jiwoo’s sharp heels with her own pair of crocs. “Secondly, how do you know that? I’m more shocked towards the fact that she has no idea about your failing eyesight that’s as bad as Velma.”

Jiwoo sighed and finally lifted up her head.

“I overheard her talking about the girl of her dreams with her friends before we started dating,” Jiwoo swirled her iced tea and pouted, “And she said it with all her heart that she didn’t fancy girls who had glasses on. So you know, I made an effort to try and court her? Tried on contact lenses and stuff…”

“Oh, Jiwoo.” Jungeun reached for her friend’s balled up fist and stroked it gently.

“Somehow a miracle happened because it worked! And we started dating… she’s been nothing but lovely as a girlfriend but the thought of her betrayed face when she discovers I wear these _thingamajigs,”_ Jiwoo sucks in a sharp breath, “It scares me Jungie.”

Jungeun never knew that Jiwoo had so many worries bottled up inside her. It’s just that her friend looked so delighted and joyous whenever Sooyoung was around her so Jungeun assumed no conflicts occurred between them. As Jiwoo’s best friend, she should’ve paid more attention and it pained Jungeun knowing that the girl had been suppressing these feelings ever since she started dating Sooyoung.

“Jiwoo? Jiwoo. Look at me.” Jungeun cupped both sides of her friend’s cheeks and gazed deeply into those orbs full of misery.

“What are you?” Jungeun whispered softly.

“An idiot sandwich.” Jiwoo responded as her shoulders drooped.

“No, you’re my best friend!” Jungeun didn’t know where Jiwoo got those ridiculous words from. “You’re the cutest and most charming girl around like, have you forgotten how many anonymous love letters you’ve received back in highschool? If Sooyoung’s going to dump you over such a trivial reason like glasses, then maybe she doesn’t deserve you in the first place.”

Jiwoo felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jungeun really knew how to cheer her up in an instant.

“Thanks Jungie, for comforting me,” Jiwoo leaned over the table to wrap the swimmer’s head in her arms even though they were in public, “You’re the bestest friend I could ever ask for!”

Jungeun was oxygen-deprived however and she really didn’t want to die yet.

“jiwoostopsuffocatingme.” Jungeun managed to choke out a few words.

“Oh, sorry!” Jiwoo instantly let go of her best friend from her chokehold.

Jungeun shakily grabbed her glass of water and gulped it in one serving. Jiwoo’s strength was really no joke.

“But anyways, enough about me hehe!” Jiwoo winked at Jungeun as if she didn’t almost send the swimmer into the ER seconds ago.

“How did dinner with Jinsol go last time?”

“Were you that drunk until you couldn’t remember the chaos you and Sooyoung caused in that restaurant?” Jungeun sighed. Jiwoo shook her head.

“Not a single thing comes to my mind,” Jiwoo’s eyes suddenly had a glint of mischief and Jungeun didn’t like that look. It meant trouble.

“So did you hit it off with her? Tell me Jungeun! Tell me, tell me, tell me—“

“We just talked. That’s all.” Jungeun lied through her teeth. She wasn’t one to keep secrets from Jiwoo but she didn’t want to risk Jinsol’s identity as a mermaid. 

_It’s for a good reason and you have no reason to feel guilty,_ Jungeun gave herself a self-reminder.

“Aww really? I was just about to tell you something about her but since you couldn’t become close with her…” Jiwoo trailed off. That set off Jungeun’s inner curiosity. She felt compelled to know what Jiwoo meant by that and leaned in closer.

“Please share it with me.” Jungeun begged.

“Aha, so you do like her!” Jiwoo clicked her fingers and smirked.

“I don’t—“ Jungeun wanted to object but Jiwoo didn’t want to hear it.

“Well if you insist! So you know about my super sense of smell right?” Jiwoo touched the tip of her nose and Jungeun nodded.

“Uh, yeah. You worked part-time at the airport as a replacement for some sick airport dog so you could sniff out drugs… what about it?” 

“So I was passing by her one day, and I could smell this faint scent of mackerel coming from her,” Jiwoo explained. Jungeun almost wheezed. 

_Mackerel?!_

“I don’t think anyone noticed since they seem more occupied by her pretty face than her body odour.”

Jiwoo shrugged and continued sipping her drink. Jungeun didn’t know what to say. It would be far-fetched to assume that Jinsol didn’t shower at the dorms ( _because that’s basic hygiene for god’s sake!)_ but considering that she needs to hide her identity as a mermaid and while rooming with another girl… 

_Maybe I should ask her myself_ , Jungeun stroked her chin as she pondered.

Jiwoo stared at Jungeun’s focused face and felt sorry for her best friend. The swimmer must be feeling down since she didn’t have a girlfriend yet. As someone that deeply cared for Jungeun, Jiwoo knew just what to do.

“Jungeun! Let’s grab dinner again with me and Sooyoung—“

“No.” 

“But—“

“ _Never again._ ” 

  
  


As usual, Jinsol was practicing swimming again with Jungeun as her instructor. And there wasn’t much progress than from yesterday by the looks of it. 

“Kick harder! Even if you’re tired, don’t give up!”

Jungeun shouts at Jinsol from the end of the pool as the mermaid clung onto her kickboard while splashing her tail against the water repeatedly.

Jinsol’s body still felt sore even after applying the lotion that Jungeun gave her. But she wasn’t a quitter.

“When you extend your right arm, you need to rotate your body to the right at the same time!” Jungeun was ruthless, never-ending commands spilled from her mouth which were directed at Jinsol who was still struggling to get the basics down.

 _It’s for her good_ , Jungeun thought. _Her efforts will pay off soon_. 

“L-Like this?” Jinsol tried to do what Jungeun said.

“No, like this!!!” Jungeun straightened Jinsol’s limb and the mermaid couldn’t help but groan from how sore her muscles felt. She now knew the importance of working out.

“Jinsol, let’s move on to arm motions!”

“Um, Jungeun…” Jinsol mutters timidly, “Can we take a break for a second? My shoulders hurt so much…”

Jungeun shook her head to and fro and tsked at Jinsol’s request. Even if she didn’t like being harsh, they would get zero progress if Jungeun continued to become nice.

“Nope! You promised that you’d try harder! We don’t have much time to practice. You can rest when we get back to the dorms.”

Jinsol sighed out of tiredness and accepted her defeat.

“Okay…”

As Jinsol dived back into the water, Jungeun thought that it’d be best to follow the mermaid and help her out.

“Great work, Jinsol! Don’t stop until you reach the end!”

“Arm! Arm! Arm! Don’t be sloppy!”

“Your body has to follow the direction of your arm!”

“Come on, next motion!!!”

Jinsol was starting to become exhausted to the point she can’t feel her tail. Sure, she did say she wanted to try harder but wasn’t Jungeun being too hard on her?! Jinsol swam up back to the surface and spoke out her mind to Jungeun.

“I know that as someone who’s asking for help, I shouldn’t be saying this but,” Jinsol raised her voice, “Like I said earlier, my body’s too sore!!! I can’t do the motions you’re telling me to do!” 

Jungeun gaped at Jinsol’s sudden outburst.

“And I have to keep practicing to get better! This is just my second day. How am I supposed to do everything perfectly from the start?!”

When Jinsol finally finished her little rant, she realised the hurt on Jungeun’s face and regretted everything she spouted at the spur of the moment.

“I was just pushing you because we don’t have much time to practice!” Jungeun snapped back and Jinsol was taken aback. This was starting to get on her nerves.

“I know that! But unlike you, I’m not an athlete that’s used to exercising every day!”

“That’s why you need to practice harder!” Jungeun urged, “And I was planning for us to take a break after this!”

Jinsol gritted her teeth. Couldn’t Jungeun see that she was trying her very best???

“I want to try hard too! But my body doesn’t move the way like I want it to! I CAN’T PRACTICE AS HARD AS YOU DO!”

“THIS ISN’T EVEN CLOSE TO THE LEVEL OF MY USUAL TRAINING!” Jungeun hit her fist against the gentle waves of the pool water. The mermaid and the swimmer continued to glare daggers at each other. Both of their chests raised and fell rhythmically as they struggled to control their breathing.

Jinsol saw a chance and she took it. She splashed the water against Jungeun’s face even though she knew it wasn’t very mature. Jungeun blinked her eyes in utter shock. The nerve of the mermaid.

They had a full-on splashing water party in a matter of seconds.

“I get that you’re pushing me, but it’s too much!”

“You know, we could be practicing right now instead of arguing?!”

Loud pounding and rattling sounds suddenly filled the room, shutting up the two girls immediately. 

“Who’s here at this time???” a gruff man’s voice that was clearly irritated sent Jungeun in a state of panic.

_Shit, it’s the janitor!_

Before Jungeun could say anything, Jinsol acted on instinct and dived back into the water to hide herself. A head poked out from the doors and Jungeun was already sweating bullets. 

“I’m on the s-swim team..!” Jungeun tried to explain herself.

“Practice ended hours ago, what are you still doing in the pool?” the janitor asked sternly. He was a man in his mid-forties and was known as the most diligent worker in the university. Jungeun saw some of her teammates once got chewed out by the same man for loitering around after curfew so it was safe to say that the swimmer was shaking uncontrollably out of fear.

Jungeun had to come up with another convincing lie.

“I was practicing on my own?”

The janitor raised his eyebrows. “You have training sessions all evening and now you’re practicing even more?”

Jungeun nodded hesitantly. The janitor sighed and patted the swimmer on the shoulder.

“Ha… that’s very admirable but it’s too late. I’m worried about your health. You shouldn’t stay too late from now on.”

_No, our swimming practice! We might not be able to practice at all so an excuse… I need to think up an excuse!_

“SIR!” Jungeun stopped being meek for once and raised her voice against the scary janitor.

The man preparing to leave turned his head to face the swimmer. 

“I… WANT TO BE THE BEST!!!” 

“...Say what now?” The janitor scratched his wig in confusion.

Jungeun took a deep breath and spoke from the heart.

“I’ve been struggling because I feel like I’m always lagging behind the others! I’ve been beating myself up, asking if swimming is really right for me, or if I even have talent…” Jungeun’s gaze shot up from staring at her feet to burning holes in the janitor’s forehead.

“But, I realised! Instead of blaming myself, I need to try harder than everyone else and overcome my fears!!!”

The janitor flinched at the tone Jungeun used. He was surprised that the girl had so much spirit left in her even after training all day.

“So,” Jungeun took a deep bow, “Please allow me to practice just a little more!”

The room was silent again. Jungeun didn’t dare to raise her head. Her heart was beating like crazy but she prayed that her motivational speech could convince the janitor to allow her extra time of practice.

“What’s your name?” The janitor finally spoke up.

“J-Jungeun Kim…”

“Jungeun Kim... the swimmer. Your honesty and passion have really inspired me!”

Those words made Jungeun feel reborn again.

“Sir!!!”

The janitor smiled like a proud grandfather and nodded approvingly at Jungeun.

“I’ll allow you to stay and practice to work towards your goals!”

“SIR...!” Jungeun wiped the tears pooling around her eyes.

“Become the best swimmer you can be.” And with that, the janitor left the room without looking back as Jungeun thanked the man countless times to show her appreciation.

Jinsol who was underwater the whole time, was suspicious of the sudden silence. Has the janitor left yet?

_Plop!_

A toned arm was reaching out to her. It was Jungeun!

“Is everything okay, Jungeun?” asked the mermaid as she swam up to the surface. What awaited her was the sight of the swimmer sitting on the tile floor looking pretty deadbeat.

“Yes… everything will be okay from now on…” Jungeun mumbled with a hoarse throat. This might be the first time she’s yelled so much in a day.

Jinsol swam closer to the edge so she could get closer to Jungeun. She felt bad about… everything. It wasn’t right to lash out on Jungeun earlier when all the younger girl wanted to do was help her.

“Hey, Jungeun… I’m sorry for raising my voice earlier,” Jinsol sincerely apologised, “You’re helping me so I need to make an effort. I’m sorry for bringing down the mood.”

Jungeun could sense the mermaid felt guilty and it made her heart clench. She was also at fault too for being an asshole earlier.

“It’s okay, Jinsol,” Jungeun didn’t know what came over her but she really wanted to give reassurance and placed a hand on top of the mermaid's hand, “I’m helping you because I _want_ to. I won’t push you too hard, so let’s just try our best and not fight anymore!”

Jinsol didn’t know why but she felt warmth blooming inside her chest. It was weird because she was still in the water and she was supposed to feel cold. Her eyes caught Jungeun’s soft gaze and the warmth multiplied again.

_Ah._

So Jungeun’s the cause of it.

  
  


After some extra practice that was earned by Jungeun’s excellent acting skills, the two girls cleaned the pool and left after locking up everything. Jungeun’s been itching to ask Jinsol a question and she thinks that right now was the perfect time.

“Jinsol. I’d like to ask you something.” Jungeun’s tone was serious and Jinsol felt suspenseful.

“What is it?”

“Do you shower in the dorms?”

Jinsol stopped dead in her tracks.

“I do.”

“Ugh, thank god cuz Jiwoo—“

“Once a month.”

Jungeun stopped dead in her tracks.

“Since I’ve been swimming in the pool everyday, that is considered showering too, right?” Jinsol asks with the innocence of a pure soul.

“Jinsol. Chlorinated pool water can’t be used to wash your body.” 

“But it’s still water?” Jinsol was confused. Jungeun absolutely can’t believe this.

“That’s it. You’re coming back to my dorm.”

  
  


Jungeun was an extremely calm person. Ask any of her friends, acquaintances or her family and they’ll agree (they won’t). But the mere thought of her crush(?) setting foot in her dorm and taking a bubble bath in her bathroom (the mermaid insisted because she loved bubbles) was driving her mad. She won’t think of Jinsol all in her naked glory, she refused to even fantasize.

Jungeun had to chant a mantra in her mind to distract her impure thoughts, _You’ll get through this, you’ll get through this, you’ll get—_

“Jungeun, there’s no more bath gel left!”

 _So you have chosen death_ , her dirty mind jeered at her. Jungeun was most definitely, _not_ , an extremely calm person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will jungeun stop her own death from happening? tune in for more!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re a yeoviseul stan, let’s follow each other on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/tiredorbit) and suggest what you’d like to see more in this fic on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tiredorbit) <3  
> #12not9


End file.
